Coffee and Kitten Heels
by Rienne91
Summary: "It's a good job you wear those kitten heels Walker, or I would have had trouble picking you out in a crowd today,"
1. Nine AM

Author's note- I was planning on this here being a one-shot, but as I've got into the flow of writing I think it may become longer. I wanted to attempt writing something deeper than the fluff that had come to mind with the original idea that I had. Therein, the inspiration for a mission in Russia came to me which will be written in full in chapter two. Although, rest assured the fluff will still be there!

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter – all reviews and comments welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee and Kitten Heels<strong>

Chapter one

It was nine am on a damp October morning in the DPD office and August Anderson sat in his office, puzzled. Not that it was anything regarding his work that was bothering him, there was just something missing.

Nine am was coffee time every day, all year round and yet today there was none to be found.

Auggie felt for his watch just to double check the one on his computer wasn't running fast and sure enough the hands were set right on the position for nine o' clock. He frowned, took off his headphones and replaced them with his phone headset whilst speed dialling one of his favourite numbers. Although if anyone asked him about said number, he would probably never admit to it being one of his favourite.

* * *

><p>Annie Walker was not having the best day. She had ventured out of the guesthouse to her car earlier this morning to find that it wouldn't start, as the battery had gone flat on her. This meant that she had to bother her sister for a jump start during the build up to the morning school run which was never an easy task. Any other time of day would have been no problem, but during the week 'morning Danielle' was highly strung - she did have two young over excitable children to feed and get ready each morning after all.<p>

She had managed to get the car started by 8.15am and breathing a sigh of relief set off to Starbucks in search of coffee – of course she would pick two cups up as part of her daily routine, one for her and one for Auggie. As she was pulling up to the curb outside the store, she couldn't believe her eyes. Looking through the store window the queue seemed so long that it might as well have been the length of the whole block!

Annie let out an exasperated sigh, unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. It was definitely going to be one of those days.

It had taken nearly fifteen minutes for her to reach the counter to get served, at which time she felt it was definitely necessary to order two extra large coffees with a double shot of espresso in each, of which she placed in a carrier as soon as she received them and made her way back to her car.

Annie had just managed to get settled into the driver's seat when her phone began to buzz. "I wonder who this could be," she said to herself rolling her eyes. There was no need for her to check the caller I.D; it was five past nine or five past coffee 'o clock for Auggie.

"Annie Walker, where you at?" was the sound from the other end of the line.

"Well hello to you too, Augs," Annie answered. "You would not believe the morning I've had, fifteen minutes in a queue for coffee, unbelievable! Plus I had some car trouble this morning, flat battery."

"Didn't you hear? The Starbuck's Coffee Rush is like a modern day Gold Rush these days. Tut, and here I thought you were knowledgeable and worldly Miss Walker,"

"Well aren't we lively this morning? I suppose that means that this coffee could go to a better home after all. Hmm, I wonder who..." Annie trailed off, stifling a giggle at the same time. She knew that comment wouldn't go down too well. Or so she thought.

"I hear the head of Tech Ops enjoys a morning coffee every now and again. Getting on his good side could do wonders for a girl like you," he replied, unfazed.

Annie wondered why she ever tried; he always had a response no matter what. The laugh she had tried to suppress finally escaped and even though he was laughing along with her, she could have sworn his laugh was laced with a sense of victory.

"I'll be there in two minutes Auggie. Let the boss know that his coffee is on the way, ok? "She teased.

His response was the faint click of the line being closed.

Typical Auggie was all Annie could think. She had just pulled up in to a parking space and grabbing the coffee she quickly made her way towards the building.

* * *

><p>He could hear the familiar cadence of her kitten heels on the tiled floor and as she got closer the smell of double espresso coffee assaulted his senses. But for the second time today something was missing.<p>

Annie had just entered Auggie's room coffee in hand only to be startled by his next words.

"Stop right there. Coffee down on the table please," he started to get up, advancing towards her with a thoughtful look.

She looked at him gone out but at the same time found his sporadic outburst amusing.

"Annie, I can feel that look you're giving me and no I have not gone crazy," he said with his signature grin lighting up his face.

"Now really, Auggie? Then what's with the dramatics all of a sudden?" She tried to sound as serious as she could but there was no use in it, the growing smile on her face was a dead giveaway.

"There's something different about you today, but I can't put my finger what it is exactly." He replied again the thoughtful look still awash over his features.

After half a minute of pacing around her in circles, it hit him.

**Grapefruit.**

Or in this case, the lack of Annie's usual grapefruit scent.

"Annie, you don't smell like your usual self!" He exclaimed, the brashness of his comment only an afterthought.

She considered this for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Well noticed Auggie, I must've forgotten to put my perfume on this morning with all the rushing around I was doing,"

"It's a good job you wear those kitten heels Walker, or I would have had trouble picking you out in a crowd today,"

"What about the coffee, surely you could have picked up on that?" she questioned playfully.

"Many women like to bring me coffee Miss Walker, what can I say?" he retorted, matching her playful tone word for word.

From the look on his face he was waiting for a rebuttal, one of which Annie didn't have. He still had an expectant look on his face so she obliged.

"In case you didn't hear, that was me rolling my eyes at you," Annie said, sighing.

"It wouldn't be first time a woman has done that in my presence either,"

_He never quits_ was all Annie could think.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Joan entered, wearing a purple pencil dress and black pumps, her hair pulled back tightly with a hair band. Annie wondered how in such a simple outfit her boss managed to look so powerful. She was pulled back from her thoughts with the clearing of a throat, as Joan sternly announced the day work.

"Annie, Auggie. Sorry to interrupt your morning coffee club but we have just received a report that an asset has gained some Intel regarding the Mikiele drug cartel and human trafficking ring operating out of Russia. Annie you're booked on the next flight there, Auggie will fill you in with the mission details once everything is in hand,"

As quickly and abruptly as Joan had entered she had left leaving Annie to mull over her next mission.

"At least you won't have to pick me out in a crowd while I'm in Russia," Annie said in Auggie's direction.

He just smiled at her comment, his knowing reply being "There's no rest for the wicked, Walker,"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Annie boarded the flight to St Petersburg, Russia. Throughout the check in process she found herself wondering what was in store for her once she arrived. It was her first mission involving the implications of Human Trafficking and she could only imagine what consequences there could be for the young women involved if this Intel was a dead end.<p>

She promised herself that she would not worry about that until it came to it. She knew that because Joan had given the orders so quickly that it was likely to bring good results. If there was one thing that you could count on with Joan, it was that her instincts regarding leads for mission Intel were always strong and nearly always spot-on.

She also was comforted that she had someone completely dependable, who was only a few quickly dialled digits away. Annie couldn't fathom what she would do without her best friend and handler, Auggie. He often kept her grounded in tough situations and on mission she would take his advice over anyone else's opinion in a heartbeat. She knew was lucky to have someone like him who was so in tune with the world – in tune with her. Plus there was no-one who could brighten up her day quite like Auggie, even if she did have a never ending urge to elbow him in the ribs because of his predictable cheeky nature.

As Annie boarded the plane, her Langley provided essentials hold-all under her arm, she strolled down the aisle to find her seat, that being I5. She sighed upon noticing her neighbour in the next seat, hoisted her hold-all up into the luggage cabin and resentfully. There was a middle age gentlemen, making an almighty racket whilst he was sleeping. If there was one thing Annie couldn't stand about travelling coach class, it was the inevitability that she would never have a peaceful flight. Whether it is because of crying infants, whining teenagers or individuals with nasal congestion.

Suddenly the snoring stopped.

Annie silently thanked the Heavens. _Maybe this flight won't be as bad after all, _she thought to herself.

As soon as the thought had passed through her mind, the rumble of the return of the snoring had reached her ears again.

"Oh, eleven hours of this? You have got to be kidding me!"

Those who had ever thought CIA agents travelled in style on missions were entirely wrong. They were so completely and deadly wrong.

Annie put on the safety belt around her lap, slumped down in the chair and folded her arms in defeated.

She could not wait for today and the flight to be over.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Nikolai

Authors note – Apologies that it has been so long, it appears I need to revise the definition of the word shortly. That and the procrastination fairies decided to pay a very extended visit. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Coffee and Kitten Heels<p>

Chapter two

As the plane touched down in St Petersburg, Annie groaned. It had been a long flight and she knew with a nine hour time difference to compete with she would definitely be jet-lagged soon enough. It was around 6 am in the Western city and she had a feeling she wasn't done travelling just yet.

Walking through the Airport check in terminal she presented one of her Langley issued op passports. The hostess behind the counter had looked up and smiled at her, "I see it's your first time in Russia miss, enjoy your time here in our beautiful country,"

"Thank you, I will appreciate every moment of it. Have a nice day," Annie had said politely in Russian whilst taking her now stamped passport and placing it in her holdall. The hostess looked surprised at Annie's fluency in the language, it wasn't an uncommon reaction. Being multi-lingual had its perks and Annie always enjoyed the startled looks she would get from locals when she replied to their comments, flawlessly, in their native language. The feeling of accomplishment that came along with it never faded either.

Despite her passport stating so, it wasn't her first time in Russia and it most probably wouldn't be her last. She found the country breathtaking – culture, architecture and all. She had visited Moscow a few years previously, viewing Saint Basil's Cathedral in all its established glory, the beauty of the building had stayed with her through-out all of her journeys.

Annie made her way to collect her belongings at the luggage terminal and once she had located her bags in among the jumble she decided it was time for a cup of coffee and following protocol she also knew it was time to check in with the office.

After ordering her small pick me up Annie took a seat at a small table and after some rummaging in her bag, found her phone and dialled the office, listening to the familiar dialling tone.

* * *

><p>Back at the DPD, Auggie was anxiously awaiting Annie's check in. He had read over the mission brief that Joan had presented him with, knowing if this mission went well they could have a hand in repairing the broken lives of so many young girls.<p>

A shrill ring brought him back from his thoughts and answering the line in his usual manner he began

"Smithsonian Institution, how may I direct your call?" he smirked, knowing the next line all too well.

"Annie Walker, I'd like to speak with the Acquisitions department please," she answered.

Through a grin he continued, "I'm sure that for you, Miss Walker, that can be arranged. One moment please," he paused dramatically. "Now, how was your flight?"

"Long and uncomfortable, I was stuck next to some guy who sounded like he was preparing to take down a Redwood tree. Running on no sleep and bland coffee isn't the best start to the day," she sighed, looking down longingly into her coffee cup. Russia may be a striking country, but man, what she would have given for an all American Starbucks right in that moment.

Annie's sigh faded and Auggie's baritone laugh sounded down the line to cover it.

"Now to be fair, we can't all be like Sleeping Beauty when in slumber Annie. Give the poor guy a break, sleepy head!" he said jokingly, mock defending the wronged stranger.

"Yeah, yeah. Joking aside Auggie, do you have the mission brief for me?" she said trying to bring an air of seriousness to the conversation.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask!" this earned Auggie another eye-roll on the other end of the phone line. "No, with all due seriousness this one will not be straightforward. We're dealing with scumbags who have taken a birth given right away from a number of children- their innocence. Hopefully our asset will have some hard-hitting Intel to allow us to put an end to this operation,"

Auggie's announcement was met by silence on the other end of the line. He knew Annie was still there as he could hear the faint sound of her breathing and yet unusually she had not responded to him.

"Hey Walker, you ok over there?" he questioned, concern filling his voice.

He heard a rustle at the other end of the line, which he could only assume was the blonde shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking of the girls back home and how truly horrendous it would be if they were to be caught up in a situation like this. I dread the day that they come to find how much evil exists in the world, I hope they're protected from it for as long as possible," Annie explained, her thoughts filled with images of her nieces Chloe and Katia.

A soft smile fell upon Auggie's face. It wasn't often that Annie aired her worries about the implications that came along with every mission but he also understood that this one in particular was hitting close to home.

"Annie, I don't think you have anything to worry about with Chloe and Katia. Firstly with you and Danielle there to protect them I don't think anything bad will come a knocking anytime soon. I mean you can hold your own at any given time but with Danielle at your side I'm sure you'd both with a force to be reckoned with. Anyway, they'd also have Uncle Auggie to get through too, don't forget him! Any kid who thinks I'm better than Ben Stiller has surely got me on their side!" he said reassuringly, adding the last part in to attempt to lighten the mood. He was of course, referring to her niece's comments after he had taken her class for a guided tour around the Smithsonian as a favour to Annie.

"Thanks, Augs. It's good to know," she acknowledged his gesture before swiftly moving on, "So, where will I be meeting our asset?"

_She's never far from the point._ Auggie thought fondly to himself before disclosing the details.

"The asset's name is Marya Guseva. She is the co-owner of a small fine jewellery store and has sent one of her work associates to collect you from the airport. They will be holding a sign saying Gusev Finery for you and once you approach, they will initiate a conversation under the premise that you are a new client looking to provide them with some business. Once you have arrived at the store you need to speak with the gentleman behind the counter, making him aware that you are interested in viewing the new range they have just received. You should particularly put emphasis on viewing the jewellery containing Emeralds and Sapphires when he asks. He is Marya's husband and he will give you instructions on where your rendezvous point will be with her,"

Whilst taking a mental note Annie reiterated, "Gusev Finery. Emeralds and Sapphires. Right, got it," pausing for a beat she went on to ask "Have we had any information specifically regarding the Drug Cartel aspect of this mission at all?"

"Not as yet. I think the feeling is that one piece of Intel should lead to another in this case. Don't worry Annie; things will fall in to their rightful places,"

Letting out a melancholy sigh Annie replied "I really hope so Auggie. Ok. Bland coffee is done and dusted and I should be on my way. I'll check in with you again in a couple of hours,"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Miss Walker," he teased.

And before Annie could say another word, the hum of the receiver filled her ears.

* * *

><p>Navigating the hustle and bustle of the airport exit gate, Annie spotted her first contact. Just as planned he was holding a cardboard sign saying <strong>GUSEV FINERY <strong>written boldly in black permanent marker. He stood about six feet two inches tall, dark haired with piercing blue eyes and a nonchalant expression on his face. His eyes suddenly connected with Annie's and she gave a welcoming smile, his reaction to which was a simple nod of acknowledgment. She saw him fold up the sign and place it under his arm as he moved towards her.

"Miss Walker, I presume?" he questioned, expression unwavering, a thick Russian accent tainting his English spoken words.

"Yes, that's me!" she replied brightly, receiving a sharp look to her response. Slightly taken back she continued, "Um... and you would be?"

"Ilariy Chazov. I will be your escort until we reach the store. May I take your bags Miss?"

"If you wouldn't mind, go ahead," Annie extended the luggage forward towards him for him to take. She was slightly amused after he had revealed his name. It roughly translated from Russian to English as 'joyful or happiness', seeing what she had observed of his mannerisms so far she personally thought that his namesake was quite ironic.

They passed through the exit doors and made way through the car park towards Ilariy's vehicle which happened to be a blood red BMW 5 series in exceptional condition. He placed her bags down and popped open the trunk of the car placing them inside carefully before shutting it again. He then walked over to the passenger side door and ushered for Annie to get in, holding the door open for her as she did so before also taking his place in the driver's seat.

They both spent the first few moments of the drive in silence; Annie was trying to collect her thoughts on what information she might receive from Marya and how much of an impact she could have on shutting down the operation if the Intel was correct. Her pensive state was eventually interrupted when the male cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So Miss, what brings you all the way to Russia? I understand you are in the process of procuring new stock for your jewellery franchise but what has made you feel so strongly towards Gusev Finery to cause you to make such a long journey to Russia?" he enquired.

"Yes, I have a business plan in place to get my store up and running in the early stages of next year, I have been corresponding with Marya in hopes of obtaining some truly unique pieces from the new collection she has available," Annie lied seamlessly, keeping up the appearance of her cover.

"I see. Well, it's not often that Marya and Nikolai invite strangers from a foreign land to view their collections. Please excuse me if I seem too invasive in my questioning," he replied.

Annie nodded and turned her head looking out the window. "How long will it be until we reach the store, may I ask?"

"We still have another hour and a half drive ahead of us before we reach our destination," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Annie mumbled a faint 'mhmm' and returned to gazing out the window. They were currently passing through a busy street of St Petersburg - heading west by her deductions. She saw the people, tourists and local alike, rushing around the busy shopping area. Most of them were taking in the sights and smells of the city with smiles across their faces. Little did they know that under the beauty of Russia there could be found a collection of heinous atrocities that may threaten the reputation of the country if the details ever became public knowledge. Annie couldn't bear the thought of the indiscretions of a few leading to ruining the unique experience that was Russia for the masses yet to experience the chance to travel to the country.

Annie's eyes fell back towards the windscreen and before too long she felt her eye-lids becoming heavy, she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the grogginess. However, despite her best effort to keep herself awake sleep soon had its way with the blonde, her breathing evening out and her head falling slightly to the right on to the back of the car seat.

* * *

><p>The next thing Annie knew was that she was being startled awake by the slamming of the car door. She rubbed her eyes trying to dispel any further grogginess that was trying to overtake her senses and afterwards she took off her seatbelt, finding the passenger door had again been opened for her by her escort.<p>

As she got out of the car the male turned to her and offered, "You can go straight inside Miss, I will bring your bags for you,"

"Thanks Ilariy, but I do need to grab my purse," she insisted. "It has some details I need for the meeting with Mr Gusev,"

Ilariy reached into the trunk of the car and retrieved Annie's purse, handing it to her swiftly. She thanked him and turned away to face the store, absorbing her surroundings. The store was quite small but quaint looking, rows of silver and gold jewellery gleaming due to the sunlight in the display window. The entrance doors were made of heavy, solid oak and the left door displayed a plaque with 'Gusev Finery Est. 1979.' engraved.

Just as Annie went to push against the right door to enter Ilariy called, "Well, Miss Walker, I hope your trip here will be worthwhile," she turned to him once again and nodded indicating that she had took his comment on board. She could have sworn that she saw a peculiar look flash through his eyes whilst he was talking but she shrugged it off, assuming it nothing more than the tiredness she was feeling and moving forward, she passed through doorway into the store.

The store was lit softly but yet all the cabinets glittered stunningly, adorning many treasures from pearls to diamonds to a rainbow of garnet stones to the brightest red rubies Annie had ever seen. A metallic musk filled the air, there were also hints of jasmine and sandalwood present, provided by long stemmed candles placed carefully around the perimeter. The gentle hum of an instrumental soundtrack emitted from the sound system but it soon faded once Annie's observations were interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice.

"May I help you young lady?" the voice asked.

Annie made a graceful 180 degree turn to face him. She was met by a stout man who to her reckoning was his mid fifty's, wearing jam-jar glasses which covered his kind but slightly tired looking eyes. He stood there expectantly awaiting Annie's reply, his thin lips upturned in the fashion of a welcoming smile.

"Please call me Annie and I'm looking for Nikolai Gusev. I have been corresponding with his wife regarding a new range that is available," she said extending her right hand, which the gentleman gripped with left and shook firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Annie. You needn't look any further Nikolai Gusev at your service!" he said returning the pleasantries. "Was there a specific part of the range that interested you?"

"There was in fact, I was mesmerised by two pieces. One that contained a wealthy amount of Emeralds and the other which centrepiece was a large Sapphire." Annie answered making sure to include the key words from the mission brief she had discussed with Auggie a few hours beforehand.

"Yes, that's very understandable. Each of them is very beautiful in their own right and if you like to join me in my office we can come to an agreement Annie,"

Annie nodded in acknowledgement and side by side they made their way to Nikolai's office. In these brisk few moments she allowed her mind to wonder to what could happen next and how vital to the success of the mission that the information from Marya could be.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading!<p> 


End file.
